Another Test of Love
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Sequel to Test of Love: Alex think what David went through on that island was easy. Well, Alex, now it is your turn...
1. A Secret Feeling

**AN: This is the sequel to Test of Love. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: A Secret Feeling**

David sat on his bed, his dead stare pointed right at the ceiling. It was a week after he returned from the island, and he had discovered that his feelings for Alex were far from love. He was thinking about her in ways that made him feel guilty. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, and that made it harder for the young wolf demon to keep his mind off of her. He hated himself for what he did to her on that island. He almost took her virginity while he wasn't in control of his actions. David knew that this was not the end of these events, and he was going to be put to another test very soon. David closed his eyes, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"What are you thinking about now, my favorite little wolf demon?" Villo said, hopping on his bed, and staring right at him.

"Nothing, Villo leave me alone." David said, turning over to avoid the half lion's glare. That didn't work, though. Villo climbed off of his bed, and went to the other side, and staredat him once again.

"David, we want to know, just what happened on that island with you and Alex?" Villo asked.

"Nothing, Nothing happened at all." David lied, hoping that will get Villo to leave him alone, but of course, it didn't.

"David, I know something happened between you and Alex on that island, and I want to know if anything happened that I need to know about." Villo said, now in a more stern sighed, and sat up on the bed.

"The fact of the matter is that ever since Demon Mating Season has been over, I have had trouble with thinking about Alex." David said, taking a deep breath.

"Like what?" Villo asked.

"I have been thinking that me and Alex should..." David said, voice trailing off.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Villo asked, not knowing what David meant or why he was trailing off.

"Villo, please don't make me say it." David said, almost in a pleading tone.

"What? What are you going to say?" Villo asked, still really clueless. David sighed, and motioned for him to come closer, so he can whisper what he is wanting to tell him. David took a long, deep breath, and whispered in Villo's ear.

"Sex!" Villo said loudly. David smacked him in the back of the head, getting him to quiet down before everyone in the house walked into his room.

"Quiet down, before Louis and Lynn come in here!" David hissed at him.

"Davey Boy, those are normal feelings that you are having." Villo answered in a understanding tone. "You are at that age, so it is normal that you are having those feelings. It's whether or not you act on those feelings is what matters."

"So what should I do?" David asked. "I really do love her, but if I tell her about these thoughts that I have and still am having, she might break up with me.**"**

"She won't. She loves you, too." Villo said. "No matter what road you take, if you don't tell her how you really feel about her, she will find out eventually."

David knew that the little lion was right. David watched as Villo gave him a warm smile, and he left the room. David crawled under the covers, and as visions of a certain female brunette wizard flooded his mind, David went to sleep, with a smile on his face.

Alex was having a wonderful dream as well.

* * *

_The sky was orange, and the sun was setting in New York. Alex Russo was out on a date with her boyfriend, David Falcone. David wore black jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a white t-shirt with many words in black cursive. Alex wore a black mini skirt, a pair of heels, and a small white buttoned up blouse. _

_David sat on the grass, and Alex took a seat right next to him. Alex noticed that David was stealing looks at her, and when she would look directly at him, he would snap his head back, and blush badly. Alex smiled at him, and moved closer to him._

"_It is a beautiful sunset." Alex said, resting her head on David's shoulder. _

"_You are more beautiful." David said. Alex smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then stood up, and grabbed him by the hand. She led him further into the park. They soon came to a clearing with a little lake. Before David could react, Alex pinned him to a tree, and kissed him. David felt Alex slide her tongue along the inside of his cheek._

"_How was that?" Alex asked him, smiling mischievously. David broke away, and went to the edge of the lake, and sat near it. Alex walked over, and sat next to him. David laid back, and stared right at the sunset. Before David knew it and before he could react, Alex rolled right on top of him, putting her face right into his. _

"_Make love to me." Alex said softly in his ear._

_David didn't day a word, he just lifted his head up, and kissed her again. David watched as she unbutton a button on her blouse. David reached up and unbutton the rest of the buttons on her blouse. David never saw a more beautiful girl in his life. Alex kissed him again, and pulled off his shirt. David found himself right on top of Alex, removing her underwear..._

* * *

A ringing noise snapped Alex out of her dream. She looked over at the clock, and it read 7:00 AM. She groaned as that meant that she had to get up and get ready for school. Alex knew that after the dream that she had, school was going to be the last thing she was going to focus on.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Keep reading and reviewing for more!**


	2. A Dream To Ponder

**AN: Alex tries to make sense of just why she had that dream about David.**

**Chapter Two: A Dream To Ponder**

Alex knew that the dream that she had last night was one that she never thought that she would have. She knew what David went through when they were trapped together on that island during Demon Mating Season. Alex didn't make it any better by walking around in front of him half naked most of the time. It then dawned on the young wizard.

_Is this payback for me in someway for what happened on that island? _Alex thought to herself. She slipped out of her bed, and got ready for school, still unable to get that dream about David out of her mind.

"Maybe Lynn would be able to help me." Alex said. She grabbed her book bag, and walked out of her door.

* * *

Alex walked ahead of her brothers Max and Justin. She just wanted to get to school, and she wanted to get this day over with. She hoped that when she ran into Lynn, that David wouldn't be with her, but she saw that wasn't the case. Just as she arrived at school, she looked up and saw Lynn walking with a sleepy David. Alex couldn't talk to him because she was feeling guilty abut the dream she had last night. She quickly ran inside, leaving both David and Lynn to ponder her behavior.

"What's up with her?" Lynn asked her brother.

"I don't know." David said, changing the subject. "Well, now that you are here at school, I have to get home and do some work."

"By 'work', do you mean that you are heading home and going back to sleep?" Lynn asked.

"Well, yeah, of course." David said. Lynn laughed, and waved her brother off. David waved goodbye and walked off.

* * *

Lynn walked up to Alex, and she realized that Alex was waiting for her. She pulled her aside, and whispered to her.

"What's up?" Lynn asked her.

"I had a dream about me and David last night." Alex whispered. Lynn was going to say so, but judging by the look on her face, this was something bothering her.

"So what is the problem?" Lynn asked.

"In the dream, we were in the park, then when we came to this little clearing," Alex said, then she whispered in her ear, "We had sex."

Lynn looked as though she had saw a ghost at first, then she changed her expression, and looked at her friend.

"Oh, so that is all? That's nothing to worry about." Lynn said.

"Really?" Alex asked, calming down.

"Yeah, you are at that age, so you are going to have those thoughts." Lynn said. "Since the prom is coming up, that is what you should be focusing on."

"Yeah, and I wonder if he would go with me?." Alex said to herself.

"Ask him after school." Lynn said. Alex smiled, and they walked off to class.

* * *

After an uneventful day at school, Alex found herself in her room at home. She had three things on her mind right now. One was the fact that her prom was only a few weeks away, two, she wanted to go with David, but after the dream she had, she needed to figure out the best way to ask him without facing him. The last thing on her mind was the dream she had. Sales figured that it was a one time thing that probably wasn't going to happen again, but the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about it made her think that this wasn't going to be a one time event. Alex sighed, placed her head onto her pillow, and soon went to sleep. Before long, she was dreaming again...

* * *

_A dark figure stood over David as he slept. He had no idea that someone was standing over him, preparing to do something to the unaware teenage demon. Before the figure could make her move, David woke up. He sat up, and looked right at the figure._

"_Alex?" He said sleepily. "What are you doing here? It's midnight."_

_Alex dropped the cape that she was wearing, and revealed that she was wearing a black nightie that she was wearing. David tried to move, but Alex placed a spell on him that caused him to fall asleep. _

_Alex let out a menacing laugh. _

"_Now the real fun begins." Alex said silently. With David out cold, she could do anything to him, and she probably was going to do just that._

* * *

Alex was snapped out of her dream by her cell phone ringing. She looked at her cell phone, and saw that it was none other than David calling her. She took a deep breath, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Alex said quietly.

"Alex, it's me." David said calmly. "I wanted to know, is there something that you wanted to tell me?"

Alex stopped dead in her tracks. Lynn didn't tell him about her dream, did she?

"Like what?" Alex asked pretending to be clueless.

"You have a prom coming up, right?" David asked. Alex let out a sigh of relief, and then figured that was the reason that he was calling her.

"Yeah, of course we have a prom going on." Alex said.

"So..." David said in a really shy voice. "Do you have a date for the prom?"

Alex smiled, and knew what David was getting at. "Why David, are you asking me to the prom?"

"If I can go, yes I am." David said confidently.

"Thanks. I would be delighted to go with you." Alex said. She could swear that she heard her boyfriend say 'Yes!' under his breath.

"Great! Send me all of the info, and I'll be ready by then." David said.

"Okay, talk to you later." Alex said.

"Bye."

"Bye-bye." Alex said, hanging up the phone. Alex then realized the traditions of Prom Night, and a brand new worry began to come in her mind.

"Just what did I get myself into?" Alex said to herself.

* * *

**AN: Never being to a prom before, David has no idea about Prom Traditions, but David doesn't have to worry, Louis is going to tell him ALL ABOUT IT. So be sure to R&R!**


	3. In All The Wrong Places

**AN: As the prom for Alex draws near, she finds herself having another dream, and to make matters worse, she's at school while she has this dream...**

**Chapter Three: In All The Wrong Places**

The thing about Lynn's and Alex's friendship is that the two gets into trouble a lot with each other. Then more often than not, the two troublemakers would end up in detention together. That is where Alex and Lynn are now. Why did they get detention? Alex, of course. Exactly why? Well, let's just say that they made sure that Mr. Frenchie would be having a certain itching feeling for a while. So, going back o present time, Alex and Lynn sat there in Mr. Frenchie's classroom with about five other students, watching the clock tick down to their time to leave detention. Alex looked, at Lynn, and realized that she was reading a magazine. Alex sighed, and laid her head down on her desk. It was going to be a while before they were able to leave, so why not sleep? Before she realized it, she was asleep, and she was about to have a very 'good' dream.

* * *

_Alex was sound asleep in her bedroom. Before she knew it, she bolted up, and saw that her bedroom window was open. She walked over, and closed it. When she turned around, she saw that David was sitting on her bed. _

"_What are you doing here?" Alex asked, shock on her voice. David smiled, and stood up. _

"_Payback." David said, walking over to her._

"_Payback?" Alex repeated. She knew that this wasn't going to be good._

"_Yes, payback." David said. "You teased me all that time we were on that island. Walking around barely clothed, knowing that I wouldn't touch you if I wanted to."_

"_David, it's not like that! Honest!_" _Alex said. David let out a low chuckle, and placed a kiss on her lips. Alex slowly closed her eyes, and fell into his arms._

"_Aren't you hot in those clothes?" David said. In an almost spell like state, Alex walked over to her bed, and took off her shirt, and pajama bottoms. Alex stood there in nothing but her underwear._

"_Nice view." David said. He walked over, and pushed her onto the bed. The next thing that Alex knew was David standing over her, removing his clothes._

* * *

A hard smack awoke Alex. She looked around, and saw Lynn unrolling her newspaper. She pointed to the clock, and saw that it was about that time for the students in detention to be released. As soon as Mr. Frenchie came in and told them that they can leave, Alex and Lynn grabbed their things, and headed for the door.

"Let me guess, you had another one of 'those' dreams, didn't you?" Lynn asked her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alex asked her friend.

"Well, beside the fact that I am psychic, I saw that you were drooling all over the desk." Lynn said, smiling as she playfully hit Alex in the arm.

"Man, that is so embarrassing." Alex said. She made a move to open the door that leads outside, but Lynn stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked Lynn.

"Look." Lynn said, pointing out of the front window. Alex looked out, and saw David sitting on the front of the school steps. Alex's face grew bright red, as she knew that she couldn't face him at this time.

"Shoot, it's him!" Alex said. "Lynn, go ahead, and lead him away from here." Alex said.

"What? Why?" Lynn said.

"Just do it!" Alex hissed, shoving her out the door. Alex watched as Lynn slowly chatted with David. David looked back at the school, and the two walked off. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and followed as soon as they were a good distance ahead of her. After the dreams that she has been having about the two of them, she wouldn't be able to face him without giving off a blush, or without thinking about him in a inappropriate way.

* * *

David sat on his couch, looking through brochures on tuxes, because he needed to buy one for the prom coming up. Louis saw him going through brochures, and he knew that David was really thinking about his first prom.

"So, thinking about your first prom, huh?" Louis said, sitting right next to him.

"Yeah." David said. "I want it to be perfect, so I have to get everything I am supposed to get."

"David, you do know what happens on Prom Night, don't you?" Villo said, walking into the room, and sitting at his feet.

"No, I don't. Is there something that you aren't telling me?" David asked both of them.

Louis and Villo exchanged a look, and Louis decided to tell him.

"Well, it is tradition that teenagers on the Prom Night, they, well..." Louis said, voice trailing off.

"What? What are you talking about?" David asked again.

"Prom Night is usually when a lot of teens have sex." Villo said bluntly. David sat there and thought about it for a minute, and then it dawned on him. Before he could say anything, Lynn came into the room, looking very happy.

"What's up with you?" Louis asked.

"I have a date for the prom!" Lynn all but screamed at the three of them.

"Who's your date?" Villo asked.

"Justin." Lynn said. Both Louis and Villo realized that the temperature has just jumped about 5 degrees.

"He did, did he?" David said. "Excuse me." With those words, he was out the door, heading to Waverly Place.

"For Pete's Sake, you couldn't have said that at least a minute sooner?" Villo asked her.

"Why? Where is he going?" Lynn asked.

"You just killed your prom date, you know that, right?" Louis said.

"Wait, what did you two tell him?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing." Both of them lied at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Just a Few Days Left

**AN: As the prom draws near, everybody going tries to get ready for it, with some interesting results.**

**Chapter Four: Just a Few Days Left**

Justin was outside his restaurant, taking out the trash, when he felt the temperature rise right behind him. He figured that it was either due to the fact that the air outside had gotten hot on it's own, or worse, a certain wolf demon had just figured out that he had asked his sister to the prom. Man, he really wished that he was just feeling the temperature rise. He turned around and saw David looking right at him, and he was smiling.

"Greetings, Justin." David said. "I hear that you are taking my little sister to the prom. Let me talk to you about that."

"Okay." Justin said, nervously. He knew than that if he is to say the wrong thing, that would be it for him.

"See, I just informed today that there is a special tradition that happens on Prom Night, you know what that is, right?" David asked.

"Well, yes I do." Justin said. Justin felt David anger rise a little bit, and Justin knew that what he said was a big mistake.

_Stupid move, Justin. _Justin thought to himself.

"Really?" David said, he grabbed Justin's wrist, and began squeezing it hard, causing the wizard to wince in pain.

"I'm not saying that you can't take her to the prom, but I am going to give you a warning." David said, still holding on tightly to Justin's wrist. "This is a warning and a promise from me, if you so much as try to get fresh with her, we are going to have a really BIG problem, my friend."

"How do I know that you won't try the same thing with Alex?" Justin said, surprising David by breaking from his grip. David sighed, and helped Justin up.

"Sorry." David said. "I'm just really protective of Lynn as you are with Alex."

"How about this, let just try to get to prom in one piece, and worry about 'that' later, okay?" Justin asked.

"Fine with me." David said, playfully punching him in the arm, and walking away. Justin let out a sigh of relief, and walked back inside, knowing that if David knew of the thoughts that he was thinking, he would be a dead man.

* * *

Lynn sat on her bed, watching Alex pace back and forth right in front of her. Lynn knew that she was really worried about the dream she had during detention. She knew that she was going to have another dream, and when she did, she did not want to be anywhere near her boyfriend, and Lynn's older brother, David.

"So, just what happened in this dream of yours." Lynn stated.

"Well," Alex began, "I remembered being dressed in some skimpy black underwear, and sneaking into David's room. I saw David sleeping in his bed. So I messed with his hair a little bit, and then he woke up."

"That's not it, is it?" Lynn asked. Alex shook her head no, and Lynn knew then that there was a lot more.

"No." Alex said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "When he woke up, I placed a spell on him that put him to sleep. I laughed, because I knew that he was under for a while. Then I did..."

"Yeah I get it." Lynn said. "What are you going to tell David when you see him?"

"I am going to keep ducking him, of course." Alex said.

"You do know that you have to face him eventually, right?" Lynn asked her. "We are going to the prom in about a week, and you have to face him sometime, and I'll bet money that you will sometime soon."

"I have to go. Later." Alex said. She grabbed her stuff, and left the home. Alex thought that she was home free until she bumped into the boy that she didn't want to see right now.

"Alex, nice to see such a beautiful girl." David said smiling at her. Alex smiled, and felt herself grow flustered. David was moving in close, and Alex literally could feel herself fighting the urge to take him right here on the sidewalk. Alex slowly moved away, and tried to change the subject.

"So, are you ready for the prom?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, I am." David said to her with a smile. "Stella and Louis are taking me out to New York City to get a tuxedo."

Alex for some reason felt herself grow more flustered as she sat there, talking to David. Every movement that he gave and did, that was for some reason made her hot and bothered. She had to get away from him before she would do something that she was going to regret. Alex gave her boyfriend a quick goodbye, and left. When she was out of David's eye sight, she ran all the way home.

* * *

It was late at night, and Alex was still thinking about the most recent dream that she had. She was in her pajamas, quietly pacing back and forth, so she would not disturb her family that was sleeping right now. She didn't want to go to sleep, because she would most likely have another dream about her and David. She was losing that fight to stay awake, however, and as she finally sat down on her bed, she later laid her whole body on it, and before she knew it, she was sound asleep, knowing that she might have another dream.

* * *

Alex remembered that scene in the bathroom while on that island with David. He made her feel good, and it gave her a feeling that she could never remember feeling before. She wanted more than anything to get that feeling again. This was a boy that she known for a long time, and she knew that once they crossed that line, there was going to be no going back.

She was ready and willing to take that risk, whenever it arises.

* * *

**AN: The prom is drawing close! Keep reading to see what happens! **


	5. The Prom Draws Near

**AN: As the prom draws ever so close, Alex finds herself in a real predicament that will reach long into the near and distant future, and the next dreams that she has doesn't help either.**

**Chapter Five: The Prom Draws Near**

_Alex was walking home on a late night. Although it was a clear and cool night on this certain evening, the young teenage girl found this night to be very creepy and very eery. She found it very eery on this night especially because of the fact that it was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. As she rounded a corner, she noticed that someone was following her. She began to move faster, but the man who was chasing her kept up, and was actually gaining on her. It seemed that the more that she ran, the more the man kept right on her. Alex ducked into a nearby alley, and felt the man run right passed her. Alex let out a sigh of relief. But that feeling soon subsided when she felt someone grab her and forced her to face a wall._

"_Nice to see you again." A very familiar voice whispered into her ear. Alex let out a sigh of relief and playfully elbowed him._

"_Why would you do something like that to me?" Alex hissed at David as they began to walk on the sidewalk under the stars. Alex found herself walking arm in arm with him. As he looked at the stars, she placed a kiss on his cheek. David smiled, ans kissed her back._

"_Alex, what has been going on with you?" David asked. "I have been worried about you because every time that you saw me, you ran away because you thought that I was toxic."_

"_David..." Alex said, softly. "I have to tell you something. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time."_

"_Wow. I feel the same way too, Alex." David said smiling at her. "It makes you think, though, how can two teens go from being little tykes playing with paint in preschool to being teens that are lovers?"_

"_Yeah." Alex said. _

"_I've also wanted you for a long time, as well." David said, smiling with a blush._

"_So, David does this mean..." Alex bashfully asked him._

"_Yes, Alex." David said. Alex smiled, and kissed him passionately._

* * *

Alex was wide awake, and to her surprise, that wasn't a really 'hot' dream, but it did give her some very important things to think about. Alex knew that deep down that she really loved David. She knew that if they were to cross that line in their relationship, there would be no going back. As she laid there, she went over in her mind what she should do. From her dream, if she told him how she felt, he would understand her feelings with open arms, any boy that age would. On the other hand, if she did tell him the truth, and he didn't feel the same way, that might severely damage or even end their relationship. One thing was for certain, though, if they did do this, things were never going to be the same again, and that was the real truth.

* * *

David looked at the tuxedo that he had. It pretty much was a regular tuxedo, but for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He knew that this was the tuxedo that he was going to wear to his very first Prom. David smiled, as he knew that he was going to look nice for his prom. He left his room, and heard some knocking on his front door. He answered it, and Justin strolled in.

"What's up?" David asked him. "Did you get your tux yet?"

"Yeah, I had it for a while, but that is not the reason that I am here, though. Hey, is Lynn here?" Justin asked him.

"No, Stella took her to get a dress for the prom." David asked. "Why? What's up?"

"I need to know what Lynn likes." Justin said. "I want this to be perfect, so I need to know what she likes, so I can make sure that this prom is perfect."

"Look, Justin." David said in a brotherly tone. "From what I can understand, for some reason my sister really likes you, and Alex really likes me. That is all that matters."

"Yeah, I- wait, what do you mean 'for some reason'? What's wrong with me?" Justin asked defensively.

"Do you remember the flak that you, Jerry and Theresa gave me when I first started to date Alex?" David asked Justin.

"Oh yeah." Justin said. "I gave you a threat, and I got right in your face."

"Yeah I remember that." David laughed. "How long did it take for your hair to grow back in that spot?"

"A week." Justin said, rubbing a spot on his head. "Well, the real reason that I am here is that I think that something is going on with Alex. She has only been talking with Lynn, and I don't know what to do."

"How serious is it?" David asked, now curious about this subject.

"I am not really sure, but your name comes up a lot." Justin said. "David, what is going on with my sister? Just what really happened when you two were trapped on that island?"

"Nothing, honest!" David said, knowing that was very far from the truth. As he said those words, he flashed back to the whole scene in the bathroom where he and Alex almost did "it". Then it dawned on him. Was she getting the same thoughts as he did when he was fantasying about her there?

_Man, talk about ultimate and very sweet irony._ David laughed as he knew that it was payback time for Alex.

* * *

**AN: Next time, the night of the prom has arrived, and on that night, something will happen that will change David's and Alex's relation ship forever What's going to happen? R&R to find out!**


	6. A Prom Night To Remember

**AN: It's the night of the prom, and it will be one of those nights that Alex and David will never, ever forget.**

**Chapter Six: A Prom Night To Remember**

As Friday evening rolled around, everyone was getting ready for the big night. David, Lynn, Alex, and Justin were in their respectable homes, getting ready for the prom. David look at his tuxedo in the mirror. He was dressed in it nice, while Louis and Villo looked on and smiled at the young man before him.

"Looking good!" Villo smiled.

"Yeah, now we need to do something about your Jagan, of course." Louis said. David looked back in the mirror, and saw the third eye looking back at him. He grabbed a special hat that came with the tux. He placed it on his head, and found that it fit perfectly.

"Nice." Louis complimented. Just as David finished dressing himself and placing the finishing touches on his outfit, a horn rang out from the outside. David looked out, and saw Justin sitting in a car with Alex, waiting on David and Lynn to join them. Lynn walked into the room, dressed in her white gown with her long black hair down to her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go!" Lynn said, eagerly. But of course, they couldn't leave just like that. David gather them in the living room, and took a picture of them together. And of course, when Justin and Alex came inside to see them, they took pictures of the respectable couples together. After about ten minutes of mushy pictures, The four left, and they were ready to have a good time. Louis and Villo watched as they left.

"So, have you heard about the dreams that Alex has been having?" Louis told his lion friend.

"Yep. David told me all about it." Villo said. "Alex is really going to be put to the test tonight, and that goes without saying, my friend."

"Yeah." Louis nodded in agreement.

"So, want to make a bet?" Villo said.

"About what?" Louis asked back.

"A bet to see if they do it tonight, you know, David and Alex." Villo said.

"I can't believe that you would think that I would waste my time on such a silly thing like that." Louis said in disbelief.

"Do you?" Villo asked again as if Louis had said nothing.

"$50 says that they won't do nothing at all tonight." Louis said, with a smile.

"You are on." Villo smiled.

* * *

The gymnasium was decorated to the ceiling for the Junior Prom. Streamers, balloons, and a giant banner that read "Junior Prom" in big midnight blue letters. David, Lynn, Alex, and Justin saw their friends spread out all over the gym. David and Justin went over to their friends, while Alex and Lynn did the same. There were many of the students there with their dates that were having a really good time. David and Justin watched as their sisters and their friends were in the corner having a blast talking to their friends.

"So, how was Alex on their way here?" Justin asked.

"Fine, but I could tell that she was uncomfortable being that close to me." David sighed, leaning back against the wall. "What if something happens tonight? That will change the way we look at each other, and if that leads to the end of us again..."

"It won't." Justin said. "And if something happens tonight between the two of you, then it happens, and you couldn't control fate."

"Thanks, that is a way of looking at things, I suppose." David said. Justin smiled, and playfully punched David in the arm. Then the announcement came on the loud speaker, saying that it was time for a couple's only slow dance. Lynn came over, and grabbed Justin. Not soon afterwards, Alex came and took David to the center of the dance floor.

* * *

As the soft slow music played through out the gym, Alex felt so comfortable in her boyfriend's arms. Alex always felt the dangers fo the world melt away whenever the two of them were like this, whatever dangers that they were in, it would not matter because they were together. Alex never would have thought that in her wildest dreams that a boy she met in preschool would be her boyfriend and true love all of these years later, but that is a different story, for a different time. (Hint, Hint.)

"How are you enjoying yourself?" David asked Alex, softly.

"Just fine. I am glad that I am here with you." Alex said.

"I am glad to be here." David said.

"I love you so much." Alex said.

"I love you, too." David replied.

* * *

Alex and David were driving home from the prom, and it was really late in the evening. David and Alex weren't a few miles from there house, when out of nowhere, a lightning bolt hit the front of David's car. Miraculously, it did no major damage, but it did leave a scorch mark on the hood.

"Alex, are you alright?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said visibly shaken.

"Well, the car is dead, so we better walk the rest of the way." David said, getting out of the car, and opening Alex's door so she could follow him.

"Well, at least it's not raining." David said as they walked on the sidewalk. Right as he finished his statement, however, rain started to pour down on them.

_Man, the universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it? _David thought to himself as he and Alex began running towards David's home.

* * *

David and Alex finally reached David's house, but not before David and Alex became soaking wet from their jog from their battery dead car.

"Man, I am soaked." Alex said. She wrung out her hair, and it stuck to her face as it dropped down.

"Change out of that before you catch a cold." David told Alex. Alex nodded, and headed for Lynn's room to get some clothes. David headed for his room to do the same.

* * *

Alex found some of Lynn's clothes that she could wear. She knew that she should fully dress herself, but she decided that just wearing a long sleeved t-shirt over her underwear would be fine. Alex still had wet hair as she walked out of the home, and walked towards David's room. Alex saw that the door was cracked open, and she peeked in to see what he was doing, and got a very big surprise.

David was wearing no clothes as Alex watched his ripped physique walk towards his dresser, and pull out some boxers. David walked over, and pulled on a pair of sweats. To Alex's pleasure, and Terror, that was all he was wearing. Alex stepped away from the door as David walked towards it.

"Alex, want to sit on my bed, and watch a movie?" David asked her.

Alex couldn't respond, so all she was able to muster was a nod of the head, yes. David smiled as he pulled her into the room.

_Help me..._

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is up next. R&R faithful readers!**


	7. A Foreshadowing Epilogue

**AN: Alex finds herself in trouble, but in the end, she and David will share a dream that will make every thing worth while.**

**Chapter Seven: A Foreshadowing Epilogue**

David and Alex were on his bed watching a movie. David had accidently fallen asleep while watching a movie, and Alex was resting calmly. Alex knew that with the dreams that she was having, having both of them in that situation while wearing next to nothing was just an invite for trouble. Alex had to think of something, anything that will get her out of this situation=. But before the young wizard knew it, she found herself staring at David's sleeping figure. She slowly ran her fingers up and down his bare chest, and watched as he smiled peacefully.

Alex knew that she was no longer in control of her actions. She saw him, sitting there asleep peacefully. Alex soon found herself on top of him, looking down at her boyfriend with a devious smile.

_He's out, so that means that I can do whatever I want to him. _Alex thought as a evil smile ran across her face. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips, running her tongue across his lips. She leaned back, throwing her hair back in a suggestive way. She softly clawed at David's chest, as to not wake him up. She began to slowly strip off his pajama bottoms, and before she could even get started, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Needless to say she was shocked at what she was doing.

_Oh my god, what am I doing? _Alex thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. Alex grabbed the shirt that she was wearing, and ran from the room, ashamed and disgusted with herself by what she was doing. David sat up, and saw just in time as Alex ran from the room.

"Alex, where are you going?" David said sleepily as Alex disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Alex never felt so bad in her life. She almost did the unthinkable to her boyfriend, a boy that she known almost her whole life. Alex wiped some tears from her eyes, as she heard David move around outside.

David placed his ear to Lynn's room, and heard Alex softly crying. David felt really concerned about this, because it made him wonder just what he did to upset her.

"Alex? What's wrong?" David asked her.

"Nothing...Just leave me alone..." Alex said through some tears.

"Alex, was it something that I did, if it was, please tell me." David said softly.

"No! Just get away from me!" Alex screamed. David jumped back, and knew right then that something was very wrong. Seeing as how the door was locked, he found the key hidden above the door frame, and unlocked the door. He walked in, and Alex scooted back from him, as if he was going to hurt her.

"Alex, what is going on?" David asked. "You are acting as if I am going to hurt you."

"David, I'm sorry." Alex said, a fresh set of tears falling from her eyes. "I almost did something that I was going to regret it."

"What? What did you do?" David asked.

"While you were sleep, I almost had sex with you." Alex said in a disgusted voice. Before David could talk, she spoke again.

"The reason why, is because I have been having dreams about us, various dreams that have us doing... doing it." Alex said, not having the nerve to say _sex_ again.

"When did you start having these dreams?" David asked her.

"About a week after we returned from that island." Alex answered immediately. Alex saw that David had a look of not disgust with her on his face, but a look of wonder, and Alex could of sworn that David was smiling a very tiny bit.

"Wow, Alex. I didn't know that you were having dreams about us in that way, especially dreams that have us doing that." David said.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, crying again. David walked over to her, and pulled her into him. She breathed softly. David smiled, and carried her back to his room, and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

_David and Alex both found themselves in a hospital. As they looked down a long hallway, they saw a room, and both of them ran to it. When they got to that room, David and Alex saw that it was registered to an Alex Falcone, so they knew that had to be someone they knew, with Alex's first name, and David's last name._

_David and Alex entered the room, and saw that it was the older versions of themselves. David was sitting in a hospital chair, holding a baby, while Alex was in the hospital bed, resting from just giving birth._

"_Hey." Older David said to the bundled. David and Alex walked over, and saw that the Older David was holding a baby girl._

"_Hey there." Older David said again, cooing at the little girl. "I am your daddy. Welcome to this strange world."_

_The little girl looked up at David, and smiled at him. David was so happy, that he began to cry. Alex woke up, and looked over at him._

"_See?" She said in a tired voice. "She does love you."_

"_Alex, thanks for giving me such a beautiful daughter." David said, crying tears of joy._

"_No problem." Alex said. David handed the child off to her mother. The baby began to coo at her mother. David and Alex smiled, because they knew that this was the future that was in store for them both._

* * *

David woke up, and saw that the rain had stopped, but Alex was sleeping peacefully right next to him. David always wondered what would happen in the future between them. David knew that as long as he had the girl that he loved right here next to him, he could tackle anything.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That's it! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
